


The Stolen Barbie

by facethestrange



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: whedonland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentence fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stolen Barbie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in July 2011, for three sentence fic challenge at [whedonland](http://whedonland.livejournal.com). Won third place.

The stolen Barbie was too much.

"I don't love you at all," said Willow, stomping her foot.

"Well, I still love you," replied Xander and smiled a gap-toothed smile.


End file.
